Bloonvasion
Bloonvasion is an event in BTD5 Mobile, introduced in Version TBA. The player is only allowed five selected types of towers, with Road Items disabled. The track played in Bloonvasion is similar to the one in Direct Assault but with two subtrenches going alongside the larger trench at the leftmost side of the track. The track is also played in Easy Difficulty and has 50 rounds that are approximately half the number of rounds in the normal game. Rounds Bloons that first appear in the mission are bolded. : Rewards The following is the table rewards given after beating a particular round. These will be rewarded after being defeated or after successfully beating Round 50. Note that when a particular random loadout is given, the rewards for beating the specific rounds will vary. Strategies Qwertyxp2000's strategy for Mortar-Dartling-Spactory-Engineer-Chipper Start with a Tier-3 or Tier-4 Engineer Workshop. Be sure to have all Level 8 Monkey Lab upgrades. Purchase two Engineers on the tops and bottoms. Place 3 Bloonberry Bushes on each of the six lanes, and another one on the top and bottom. Then purchase Sentry Guns as soon as possible for all Engineers. Get a Meerkat Spy on each subtrench and place near the Engineers. Buy even more Engineers with Sentry Guns. Do not buy Faster Engineering if using the Tier-4 Engineer Workshop as it wastes money. Get lots more 1-0 Engineers along the sides, but leave room for lots of Bloonchippers to deal with nasty Ceramics and MOAB-class. Upgrade Chippers to one 3-2 Chipper at each end. At Round 25 or so, wait for a MOAB and immediately upgrade to Super Wide Funnel as soon as it arrives. The Engineers can get away with popping the MOABs, but the Ceramics from the MOABs will come problematic. Have spare Super Monkey Storms in case huge rushes of bloons come too close to the Bloonberry Bushes. Then purchase some Dartlings, preferably free bonus Dartlings. They should also help with popping MOABs before the MOABs are too far from the Chippers. Then purchase a few Bloon Traps once defenses are quite confident. Be sure to purchase Larger Service Area for further reaching, especially on to the bottom lane. On about Round 30s, be aware for more Super Monkey Storming at the huge Ceramic rushes. Alongside more Super Wide Funnels and more Bloon Traps, purchase a 2-4 Dartling as soon as possible in case of Ceramics nearing exit. More info TBA. Qwerty Bloonvasion EngChipMortSpikeLing 1.png|Round 47 Qwerty Bloonvasion engchipmortspikeling 2.png|Round 48 Tips *It is well-advised to activate the maxed Specialty Building of the tower that will be used primarily. *Since the only available tower that is placeable on the track is a Bloonberry Bush (or its pro), it is advised to have a good number of them, particularly because bloons may often leak due to the shortness of the track. **It is even more advised to place more on the bottom lane and the top lane, as these are the by far least targetable areas of the track. Strategies TBA Gallery Bloonvasion roundlate.png|Bloonvasion late-game with Mortar, Dartling, Spike Factory, Engineer, and Chipper as the loadout Complete Bloonvasion.png|Completed Bloonvasion from Rounds 1 to 50 on first attempt Trivia *It appears that the one Green Camo is skipped; instead, the first Camos appear on Round 17, with the 20 Camo Yellows that would appear on normal Round 33. Category:Events